


After the Caravan Returns

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: “We passed the Wizard and Mr. Baggins on our way here, close to the Shire’s borders.”Thorin saw the smile on her face and only the thought of how much glee she would take in it kept him from groaning. “I suppose you did not have a mere discussion on the pleasures of traveling?”





	After the Caravan Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



The caravan with most of the returning Dwarves had finally arrived at the Lonely Mountain to be greeted by the King and his nephews.

It was a very good thing that most of the returning Dwarves were more eager to spend time with their own relatives and exploring the reclaimed mountain than they were to ask questions of the King, because he had no intentions of spending any more time on his duties than he must today. There would be time for that tomorrow.

Today he intended to greet his sister and watch his nephews reunite with her, so as soon as he had ensured that everyone had been settled properly he raced to his own quarters to join them, having excused Fíli and Kíli earlier to join their mother.

Thorin gave a sigh of relief when he opened the door and noticed no injuries or new scars on his sister from the journey, though word had been sent of an encounter with orcs.

“It was but a minor skirmish, Thorin, not a major battle,” Dís said when she caught his glance. “You three were in far more danger at many parts of your journey than we ever faced. We were too large a force for any other than the most desperate to face.”

“Still, it would only have taken one lucky blow for you to be seriously injured, can you blame me for my worry?” Thorin grumbled.

“As long as you don’t blame me for mine while you three were on the quest,” she said.

“Is this going to turn into an argument about who had the right to worry the most? Because if that’s the case, I’m going to the kitchen to get a snack,” Kíli said.

“Kíli,” Fíli hissed.

“What? I’m hungry, and I’ll be hungrier if I have to sit here and listen to them argue,” Kíli responded.

“Nobody is arguing,” Thorin said. “And if you’re hungry Kíli, there’s some dried meat in the drawer by the fireplace, you can have that.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Kíli said, already reaching to rummage through the drawer and throwing one piece to his brother and offering some to his mother and uncle.

Dís shook her head and spoke, “We passed the Wizard and Mr. Baggins on our way here, close to the Shire’s borders.”

Thorin saw the smile on her face and only the thought of how much glee she would take in it kept him from groaning. “I suppose you did not have a mere discussion on the pleasures of traveling?”

“No, though he was rather pleased to tell me all about the pleasures of traveling with a leader who could not tell the right direction from the wrong if Mahal himself appeared at the end of the path yelling directions.” Dís laughed. “I wonder who he was referring to?”

“I doubt he used that exact phrasing,” Thorin said, avoiding the question. “Hobbits refer to Mahal differently than we do, like Men and Elves.”

“And in Uncle’s defense, Ma, if Mahal was at the end of the path yelling, it really wouldn’t have done much good. I don’t think we could have seen or heard him from the Shire,” Fíli said.

Kíli shrugged. “He might have scared off Smaug and saved Bilbo the trouble of going in after him if he had been standing here yelling though.”

“True, though that probably wouldn’t have avoided the rest of the mess, like the spiders. We would have needed Mahal following us around yelling every other day or two to make a real difference,” Fíli argued.

“Enough boys, before this descends into an argument about who killed the most wargs or something equally ridiculous.” Dís glared at both of her sons when they looked ready to argue that point as well. “Mr. Baggins mentioned those troubles as well, though he made sure to praise all of your bravery as well, though I don’t think he was as fond of the senselessly throwing yourselves into danger. I’ll admit I wasn’t as fond of those as well, once he told me.”

“It was fine, Ma, Uncle wouldn’t have let us get into too much trouble,” Kíli said.

“And the trolls weren’t that much trouble, I suppose?” she answered.

“Of course not, we made it out of there without anyone getting too badly injured,” Fíli said. “I think most of the injuries came from Dwarves landing on each other, actually.”

“Boys, I don’t think that’s the response your mother was looking for,” Thorin said.

“No, though I’m relieved enough that all three of you survived that I will delay my yelling until the next time one of you rushes out to fight something without a proper plan,” Dís replied.

“But we had to rescue Bilbo from the trolls, we couldn’t just leave him there with them,” Kíli said.

Dís rolled her eyes. “From the story I heard, he wouldn’t have needed to be rescued if it wasn’t for a certain adventure with the ponies.”

“Bilbo told you about that?” Fíli asked.

“The Wizard did, though Bilbo filled in with more information once the story was being told,” Dís said. “There was quite a lot of laughter in the camp after that, so you all will most likely face some laughter and questions while meeting everyone.”

Thorin groaned when she said that, causing Dís to laugh.

“I don’t like Gandalf quite as much as I did,” Kíli said. “If he hadn’t abandoned us later, we wouldn’t have been in trouble in Mirkwood, so he shouldn’t be telling anyone about our earlier troubles.”

“That makes no sense,” Fíli muttered.

“Yes, it does,” Kíli responded.

“Boys, what’s done is done, there’s no point in complaining now,” Thorin said, meeting Dís’s eyes and shaking his head. “Wouldn’t you all rather spend time with your mother instead of arguing with each other?”

“But we can argue and spend time with her, Uncle,” Kíli said.

“You said we did it all the time as children,” Fíli added.

Thorin shook his head again and stood up. “I need to go check and make sure everyone else is settling in fine. Dís, please calm your children down before I return, or I will have to move out of my own rooms.”

“You’d miss us if you did that,” Kíli said.

Dís laughed, ignoring her son’s comment. “I will try and convince them to get all of their arguments done while you’re gone, though I’m sure they will find something new to argue about when you return.”

“That is what I’m afraid of,” Thorin said. “I suppose we can only hope they grow up one day.”

“You’re probably right,” Dís said, while her sons protested. “Go see to our people, brother, and we will await your return.”

Thorin nodded goodbye and stepped out the door, already hurrying to return sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, Small_Hobbit! I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
